Amy's Picnic
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Amy and Cream decide to have a picnic, inviting Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Silver along. SilvAmy, Taiream, & Sonaze. Rated K plus for a sex joke. Running Gags: Apple Pie, Charmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my original SilvAmy one-shot was a major fluke, so I deleted that one. Hopefully I won't get a review from someone who turns out to be a total jackass this time. I don't really want to deal with that. Instead of an amusement park, I decided to try something a little more cliché, so I hope you don't mind.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Amy's Picnic**

The weather in the Green Hill Zone was perfect for doing something outdoors. The sun was shining, the regular birds were singing, and Charmy Bee was up to his usual antics of annoying Vector and Espio to death. The day did not go unnoticed by Amy Rose, who just got finished helping Cream the Rabbit bake an apple pie. She knew that her longtime crush Sonic the Hedgehog was dating their interdimensional friend Blaze the Cat and, while she was saddened by this, she knew that the hero and the princess had much more in common so they were a perfect match. She organized a picnic for the three of them, in addition to Cream and Tails, to simply hang out together. Needless to say, Sonic, Blaze, and Tails took her up on her offer.

There was a knock on the door and Cream decided to answer it. When she opened it, she saw Silver standing in the doorway. "Hi, Mr. Silver. What brings you back to this time?" she asked.

"Nothing much, Cream. I just thought I'd pay a little visit." He then smelled something good in the air. "What is that delicious smell?!" he asked. Amy heard that and poked her head out of the kitchen to see who it was.

"Hi, Silver! Don't tell me you've never had apple pie before," she said, excited to see her friend from the future.

"Apple…pie? I've never had it before. You've got to let me try a piece sometime. It smells like heaven." He wasn't kidding; in the future where he lives, there aren't any apple trees within a 500-mile radius, and so he didn't even know what an apple pie looked like, much less tasted like, but he was excited to try it. Top that off with a crush on Amy and you have a happy psychokinetic hedgehog.

"Well as it turns out, Cream and I are having a picnic with Sonic, Tails, and Blaze. Would you like to come with?" the pink hedgehog asked. Lately, she and Silver were becoming better friends, so she usually invited him to come along on her activities. Sometimes, though, Sonic and the others would play a joke on them by sneaking off one-by-one until they were alone. This often resulted in Amy getting mad and hurting someone (usually Knuckles) and Silver becoming insecure.

"Sure thing," he answered. Later the three of them got to the spot where they were going to have the picnic. They saw that Sonic & Blaze have already showed up. The couple didn't notice them though because they were making out like crazy.

"Can't you two do that in a room later? We're about to have a picnic and you're traumatizing poor Cream here," Amy said while pointing to Cream. Sonic and Blaze were beet red, but they had one thought on their brains: _'We'll be doing more than that later tonight.'_

Cream decided to change the subject. "Where's Tails? I thought he would be here by now," she said, disappointed that the twin-tailed fox hasn't shown up yet. At that cue, however, he came in flying and landing near them. Cream was so happy that he finally showed up that she burst through the others and caught him off guard with a bear hug. Tails was too stunned to do anything at the moment. Cream finally let him go. "What took you so long, Tails?" she asked.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I had to park the _Tornado_ somewhere where we can still spot it," he said, pointing towards the spot in the field where he landed the biplane. With their past experiences with Marine, Sonic and Blaze knew where Tails was getting at. Luckily, he wasn't near as scatterbrained as her.

"It's okay. I see you're taking a few tips from Marine, aren't you?" Blaze asked. This caught the attention of Amy, Silver, and an extra-curious and somewhat jealous Cream. She didn't know if it was because she knew Tails or if it was because she usurped the rabbit's role as Blaze's best friend.

"Yeah, she always kept her ship, the _S.S. Marine_ in her sight at all times, so I figured we could do that for the plane." Amy noticed Cream's jealous expression, so she pulled her back a ways to where they could have a talk.

"Excuse us. Cream and I are going to have a little chit-chat," she said. Once the two got far enough away, Amy turned to Cream with a questioning look on her face. "Cream, what is up with you? You looked like you were getting jealous or something."

"If you must know, Amy, I am getting jealous. I can't believe that Tails would talk to a girl in Ms. Blaze's dimension who has a lot in common with him. Surely you felt that way when Mr. Sonic and Ms. Blaze started dating. You must know what that's like, right?" Cream asked.

"I'll admit, I do know what you're going through, but unlike Sonic, Tails is still single and Blaze didn't bring Marine with her. You still have a shot, so I suggest you take it."

"Okay, Amy. By the way, I think Silver's had his eye on you."

"Oh really? Believe it or not, I've been trying to get him. The apple pie we made might get him and Tails into our arms."

"Let's hope so. I also hope Charmy over there doesn't get a whiff of it," Cream said, pointing to the annoying bee that Vector sent out. The croc thought that Cream's mother Vanilla was the one having the picnic, so he sent Charmy out to have a peek. Cream spotted him because he wasn't very good at stealth; Espio would've been a much better choice, but Vector had to get rid of Charmy some way.

"Oh great! Vector's spying on the picnic!" exclaimed Amy, catching Silver's attention.

"Excuse us, Sonic, but Tails and I have a little business to take care of," he said.

"Try to keep off of each other while we're gone, okay?" said Tails, poking fun at them. Once they got to where Silver heard the noise, they went to the girls. Amy didn't say anything, instead pointing at Charmy, who kept eyeing the apple pie. Silver and Tails looked at each other and nodded before going to different sides.

Charmy was too busy thinking about how to get the pie without Sonic and Blaze knowing to notice Silver and Tails coming behind him with a bug catcher's net. He noticed the shadows and saw the net and Tails in the corner of his eye. Lucky for him, he was quick enough to dodge it and fly high in the air. "Nah, Nanana Nah! Bet you can't catch me!" he exclaimed. He forgot to take into account that this was TAILS and not someone else. Tails spun his two tails and went after the childish bee, who kept dodging. He didn't know that he was heading towards Silver's general area, which was more than large enough for him to catch Charmy with his powers. "What the-?! Hey!"

"Gotcha!" Tails said as he caught him in the net. "Charmy, what are you doing here?" he asked as they landed on the ground.

"Vector sent me to investigate the picnic since he smelled Vanilla's cooking. I can't even see Vanilla though," he explained. "He would've come himself, but he has a headache."

"Geez, I wonder why?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"I appreciate the fact that Mr. Vector loves Mama's cooking, Charmy, but that wasn't her that prepared this picnic. It was me and Amy," said Cream, leaving Charmy dumbfounded. "We even invited Tails, Mr. Silver, Mr. Sonic, and Ms. Blaze to join us."

"Well that explains why Silver and Blaze are here," he said. "I guess I had better get back to the office."

"Nice try on getting the pie, Charmy!" said Silver, who then high-fived Tails. They figured they could share the role of 'Sonic's younger brother'. It definitely showed through the teamwork they used to catch Charmy.

They made their way back to the picnic where, amazingly enough, were just sitting and waiting for them to get back. "I take it you had fun?" asked Sonic, a smirk on both his and Blaze's faces.

"Oh yeah! Charmy was nothing we couldn't handle," said Tails.

"That's good. The next time Vector wants to spy on a picnic, he needs to either take notes on who's having it or send Espio," said Blaze.

"You got that right. Although, to Charmy's credit, he did give it a good shot," Amy said.

After a while the group decided to watch the sun go down. Amy looked over at Silver and decided to do something she thought she would do with Sonic: tap his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, Silver," she said, causing him to turn around. Before he could say anything, though, Amy kissed him on the lips, shocking him in the process. He eventually closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

While that was going on, Cream looked over at Tails, who was busy watching the sunset. She then scooted over to hug him and kiss him on the cheek, making his face go as read as Knuckles' fur. "Do you mind telling me what that was for, Cream?" he asked.

"That was a thank you for helping deal with Charmy for us, silly," she said before kissing him on the lips. Tails didn't take as long as Silver did in reacting to it. Both couples wound up needing air, so the girls broke their respective kisses, leaving Silver and Tails with stupefied looks on their faces. "And that was an 'I-love-you' kiss," Cream said after catching her breath. Amy told Silver the same thing, resulting in both the white hedgehog and the yellow-orange fox fainting at the same time. Amy and Cream looked them over before deciding to cuddle up to them.

"It's about time," Sonic said, regarding Tails and Cream.

"Yes, and it looks like Amy won't be giving you and me anymore headaches," said Blaze, regarding Silver and Amy.

Meanwhile, back at the Chaotix Detective Agency's main office, Charmy came into the door not hyper for once. This was a shock to Vector and Espio, who were used to his antics. A droopy Charmy was always a bad sign. "Uh, how did the mission go, Charmy," asked Vector.

"It was a false alarm. The cooking wasn't done by Vanilla, but by Cream and Amy," he said.

"Why the long face? I know you had a thing for Cream, so it must be related to that, isn't it?" asked Espio.

"That's one problem, Espio. She picked Tails over me. The other problem is…," he started. The other two leaned in closer to hear the issue. "I DIDN'T GET ANY APPLE PIE!" Just as he said that, a knock came on the door. He opened it and saw Tails and Cream in the doorway. "Oh, great, what do you want?"

"We came to give you a peace offering, Charmy," said Tails, as he and Cream pulled out a couple pieces of the pie she and Amy made.

"We actually made more than one apple pie and thought that you three might want some. Remember to share with Mr. Espio and Mr. Vector, Charmy," Cream said.

"Will do." Once they left the Chaotix crew each took a bite and were amazed with the taste.

"MMMMMM. APPLE PIE!" they exclaimed.

THE END

**Okay, so that one turned out to be a SilvAmy AND a Taiream story, in addition to Sonaze. I hope this was a lot better than the one I deleted. If you think so, thank you for taking the time to read it. Also, I hope you like how I portrayed Charmy in this. Poor kid doesn't get enough credit.**


	2. Stop SOPA Once and For All!

_**This was copied and pasted from knacksjo who copied and pasted Zexal Ponies**_

Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.

SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from a fellow fanfic writer _senshi moon _and senshi moon heard from many others. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.

Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."

Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.

If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.

Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.

This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.

For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.

Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.

We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.

-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen

theabridgedkuriboh

senshi moon

Leahtheredpearlvoice

Yusei-pal473

bearvalley3365


End file.
